A fallen angel who got saved by a demon
by Akatsukidemonwolfx
Summary: hinata got cheated on by her bf has joined akatsuki. she is ooc all through the story. rated m for swearing and possible lemons pairings are :sasohina, tobidei, peinkonan, itatema, up for adoption!
1. Broken heart

A fallen angel, saved by a demon.

Chapter 1: Hinata's leaving konoha and joining akatsuki

She ran not caring about the world she was going to leave behind, her lilac-greyish eyes were brimmed with tears, her vision blurred as they kept rolling down her cheeks, her midnight blue waist-length hair danced in the wind as she reached the village gates. Hinata shook her head knowing full well that she'll never go home to konoha; no konoha wasn't her home anymore looking around said village she remembered what had happened to her a few hours ago that had made her decide that she wasn't going to be here anymore.

*Flashback*

Hinata was happy, she had finally started going out with naruto. She opened the door to her apartment to find cloths scattered everywhere and they were not hers. She walked to door of her bedroom and she opened there in front of her was her boyfriend and sakura, Hinata's best friend she recalled saying to her crush "why Naruto why?" he sat up smirking and said those words that had made her heart unmendable "I'll tell you why, you little freak" he spat "you never gave in to me once! I never loved why would I you're weak, pathetic and too bloody innocent for my liking so Hinata we're through so goodbye" and with that he and the pink haired whore left.

*end flashback*

She ran towards the gates of Suna, where she got a bear hug from her child-hood friend Gaara, she looked to see his black rimmed aquamarine eyes and crimson red hair which had suited his pale complexion nicely. She heard him say "are you okay?" his tone soft but she knew he was hiding in his anger for that sun-kissed blonde that had made her flee Konoha in the first place.

Gaara's p.o.v

I am going to kill him, how dare he hurt my child-hood friend she would never hurt him she wouldn't hurt a soul if she didn't have to. And she is blaming herself for it that I can't stand. I don't care if he is the kyuubi jinchuuriki he will die for what he did to Hinata Uchiha (she and Sasuke are twins), she is the kindest and gentlest person I know she was terrified of me when she met me but she still tried to be my friend, why just why? Oh shit she's talking to me! "I'm going to find my brothers they're both in Akatsuki last I heard" she said, wiping her crystal clear tears with her jacket sleeve.

Hinata's p.o.v

I've just went up to Deidara to say hi and he thinks I am not me so I am in a fucking prison cell in the akatsuki base. Jashin god damn it all (yes I am a jashinst. Problem? Deal with it) Itachi has finally come in to sort of interrogate me I suppose and when he saw who he was supposed to interrogate his face was priceless! "Hinata-imouto, why are you our prisoner?" he asked in disbelief that I'm actually a prisoner. "I don't fucking know Itachi go ask the blonde motherfucking twat of a bomber who put me in here because he thinks I'm so famous that someone wants to fucking cosplay me, who is also known as Deidara!" Itachi want pale in the face I couldn't help it I was so pissed off. Suddenly and it fucking woke me up to say "DEIDARA YOU RANCID CUNT WHY DID YOU PUT HINATA IN A PRISON CELL!" at that I heard thundering footsteps which could only be the S-ranked criminals we all fucking love to bits (not.) Deidara the blonde cunt gave me an apology and a hug that I gave back (the hug not the apology DUH.), Kisame pulled me into a death-grip hug and said hello while Itachi pulled me away from him just to hug his imouto and see if she was ok. Hidan hugged me and asked if I have done any good rituals lately I said "yes" he smirked and said "fucking awesome who did ya kill?" I did my best Uchiha smirk and said "the Hyuugas isn't it obvious" they all laughed knowing that Konoha never knew I was the Jashinist that had killed the bastards. Pein hugged me because I was like his sister, Madara (who isn't dead) hugged me as well and wanted to know how his niece was doing, Tobi (my cousin) said hi fifty fucking times before I told him to kindly shut the fuck up and then he said "I'm a good boy" (of course he would that's his fucking catchphrase for a lifetime). Sasori wanted to know if I would see his puppets and gave a smile, I smiled back knowing he was my friend which caused Deidara to start sing "can you feel the love tonight" which made me kick his family jewels(XD), Kakuzu (the money obsessed turd) didn't say a "hi" he just went back to his money. Zetsu was being schizoid-esque (no surprise there) Sasuke hugged me for dear life because not only am I his twin he hasn't seen me for zonks (ages) Konan asked me how it was going with Naruto my vision blurred once again as I said "that mother fucking cunt of a heathen and I are done" they all gasped, even Kakuzu was shocked by the fucking information, sasuke asked with worry "but Hinata don't you love him?" I shook my head and replied "I don't anymore seeing as I walked in on him and Sakura shagging like fucking bunny rabbits and I asked him why he would do this y'know what he said: that he did it because I never gave in to him I'm a pathetic freak and that I am so innocent that he ended up going to Sakura 6 months ago, that heathen isn't even worthy of Satan himself". I felt the aura of the whole base turn deadly as Konan comforted me as I cried Pein asked me the one question that would change my life forever but in a good way... "Hinata what do you say about joining akatsuki". I smile and nod my head, Pein smiled back and said "great you're with Konan and you're also Sasori's subordinate".

Please R&R there will be more making the new chapters now... Sasori will flirt with Hinata in chapter no.2: Askuna No Hentai!


	2. Askuna No Hentai

Disclaimer for chapters 1 and 2: I don't own Naruto whatsoever :'(

Normal_**, "black half of Zetsu", **__"white half of him"_, _thinking, _"Speaking"

_**Chapter 2: Askuna No Hentai and a lemon**_

_**Hinata's p.o.v**_

The next day all Hinata could is blush and the flirting red-headed puppet master Askuna no Sasori as he hit on her (and he wasn't doing a bad job of it I might add.) _damn him _Hinata thought _ why does he have to be so sexy with his rusty, charming eyes and gorgeous face with his scarlet, crimson hair._ He used the cheesiest pick up lines on her like "I lost my number, can I borrow yours" I just shrugged him off and carried on watching friends with Konan I giggled as Konan whispered to me saying "I think Pinocchio failed his flirting lesson should we help him?" we started laughing at his nickname we were in hysterics as Pein came in and said to Konan but not before kissing her on the lips "have you told Hinata yet?" she shook her head but told me anyway "me and Pein are getting married!" at that I squealed with joy and hugged her but then she continued "but seeing as you're going to be lonely so Deidara blew up Sasori's bed so in other words Sasori's your new roommate". I just nodded and blushed big time but you should've seen my blush when Sasori heard the news, he just wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me towards his chest (he was topless) and whispered in my in ear "you don't mind do you, babe?" and started kiss my neck without warning he spun me around so I could see his well defined abs and chest but deciding to look up I could see him smirking at me while leaning towards my face so our fore heads were touching he inched closer his lips we inches away from mine that is until I heard Kisame and Zetsu catcalling and saying such stuff as "get a room or "save it for the wedding!" embarrassed and flustered I said "I've got to go bye!" I ran off before they could stop me. I think I need a shower

5 minutes later

I am in the shower washing the shampoo out my hair that is until I reach out to get the conditioner and someone gives it to me, oh my gimmy god's jimmy jams and fucking matching bunny slippers someone is in the shower with me and I didn't notice! I opened my eyes to Sasori smirking that totally sexy smirk at me wait we're both in the shower and naked... "ASKUNA NO HENTAI!" I have just covered myself up while fainting is that even fucking possible.

WHEN HINATA WAKES UP! XD (lemon alert not very good one but I'll try)

I wake up to see that I am on my bed in my dressing gown and I sat up to kook around there isn't much difference I have my band posters: My chemical romance, bullet for my valentine, avenged sevenfold, slipknot, Metallica etc apart from the fact that Sasori has just come back into the room and smirked at my undress-ness he crawled on top of me but he wasn't pressing his weight onto me though. I did what I had to do: I kissed him and not very surprisingly he kissed back and tilted his head so we could have better access.

Sasori p.o.v

I kissed her like it was the end of the fucking world as I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance I felt relieved that she kissed me, she parted her lips so I could slide my tongue in her mouth. I traced every nook and cranny of her mouth as my hands undid the belt of her dressing gown I lowered my head to her neck sucking and biting the creamy, pale soft skin while my hands roamed her luscious curves but she stopped me by sitting up and taking her dressing gown off of her body I smirked as I took in her sexy-ass form.

Hinata p.o.v

Sasori kept on saying to me "are you sure about this" (he got rid of his jim-jams) it annoyed me so I flipped us over and licked the base of his member, he moaned so I put his member in my mouth and began to bob my head up and down he kept on moaning and groaning suddenly he pulled me off his member, flipped us over and dived in for home but he forgot I was a virgin so I screamed in his neck and he remembered he stopped and cuddled me saying "are you ok?" I nodded getting adjusted to him was easy as he fit like a glove so he pulled out and thrusted back in this time I moaned and bucked my hips "fuck...Hinata" he moaned out. I moaned back "don't... You... Fucking... stop...Sasori" not even twenty thrusts later we was moaning and gasping. I felt a tingling in my stomach so I called out "Sasori!" as I came he thrusted one my time before shouting "Hinata" and he orgasimed into me. (Good thing the walls are sound proof)


End file.
